Pokemon Ranger: Invasion of Shadows
by Aeromenca
Summary: Orange and Yellow have lived in a secret forest together for their entire lives. Their parents were Pikachu, their friends wild pokemon, their home was a stump. Until three ranger academy students brought the two to their school, they knew nothing else. And then after only a day in academy life, Orange finds himself discovering an ancient threat, the Shadows...
1. Deep in the forest!

Quotes¨-character speech

(parentheses)- pokemon speech translation

 **Bold-actions**

 **...(upcoming new story now)**

 **Yellow from the Pokemon Adventures comic, and Orange represents me. so, Orange is my Pokemon trainer name.**

* * *

In the wild, and near a running stream...

Two small humans, one boy and one girl, emerge from this stream somehow, simply appearing out of nowhere. The both of them were maybe 5, making it diffucult to live in the wild. The stream was maybe 20 feet away from a vast forest, the stream running through the middle of this forest, and the 20 feet being simply the grass and grass along that made up a small clearing on either side of the stream.

Two Pikachu appeared from the more left side of this clearing, which also had a bit of a circular output. If you were to take a quick glance at the other side of the stream, you would notice the side with the more greener trees and missing a fence that you should be looking from, has a height elevation on the other side. It is literally impossible to look UP On this side, as the fence marks a tear in the fabric of the land itself older than that of when Groudon and Kyogre, two anceint legendaries fought. There is a very slight maybe 2-3 foot elevation on the other side of the stream which keeps it from emptying itself into the tear.

The two Pikachu, realizing just in time of how at risk the two small humans were, grabbed them and pulled the both of them back to their den. Their den would just happen to be a few fet away, in a stump near the stream. The two humans were quiet, letting themselves be dragged into the den.

The den was nice and dark, with brown walls covering everything. There was a sort of lamp, in a small fireplace built into the big den. It was easily 20 feet long by 10 feet or so wide, with plenty of room to dig down deeper if the need came to. The stump reached down maybe 2 feet before the den became apparent, with a circular hole maybe 3 feet wide leading to the rest of the hideout. THere was of course a much wider platform, and a sort of flap to get into the hole. The same with the initial entrance.

¨Pika pika pi!¨ One of the Pikachu, the female scolded the two humans, who dropped their heads in shame

The Pikachu didnt looked shocked at all they understood pokemon speech. One had said: ¨You couldve killed yourselves!¨

¨Pika Chu pi pika.¨ The other Pikachu, who was a guy, stated something that the other Pikachu smirked and nodded to

(we should show these two how to mate...)

¨Pika chu pi pi pikachu.¨ The female replied

(First, they need names. Second, they arent anywhere near old enough yet.)

The male human baby had short spiky brown hair which was matted everywhere. He was clearly going to be a tall, and bulky fellow. The girl had shorter blonde hair, also very clearly going to be one of the bigger girls. Both were absolutely silent.

The Pikachu proceeded to survery them both, and then came together shortly.

¨Pika pi chu pika!¨ One said in a more whisper-esque tone

(The girl should be yellow..)

The other nodded in agreement, then stated its opinion on the boy.

¨Chu chu pi pika.¨ It said in a finishing tone

(And the Boy Orange.)

The two babies looked at each other, and then hugged...and then proceeded to all asleep.

¨Piiiii...¨

(awwwwwwww...)

The other Pikachu nodded its head in agreement.

* * *

The two Pikachu raised Yellow and Orange up from little five year olds up a long, long time. One day maybe about 3 years later when the two had grown to about 4 feet tall or so, and when they were out, the two Pikachu grouped.

¨pika pi chu chu.¨

(we need to dig maybe a bit deeper downstairs now, its gonna take awhile...)

¨Pi.¨

(agreed)

The two then opened the flap to the hideaway underneath, and begun digging about a foot away from the end of the slide.

In order to come back up from the slide, the two Pikachu, Orange and Yellow would have to open a small 3 foot square door and crawl up some small built in stairs. The four had an easy time by this point.

* * *

Yellow´s POV

 **Silently gathering** **some berries from nearby bushes maybe 10 feet into the forest. She has a small basket, about 1 foot wide and two feet long, which she has about full. The bucket contains Oran and Chesto berries, Pecha and Cheri berries, and one Sitrus berry. Yellow smiled as she picked a big oran berry, putting it in her basket.**

* * *

Orange´s POV

 **is a bit further than yellow, silently checking out some nearby wild pokemon, who dont make any violent moves. Only good-natured moves from them since the Pikachu told their neighbors so to speak about the two humans.**

 **He picks up a wild Caterpie, which slithers down his arm and climbs up to his head. Orange smiles and twitches a bit as the Caterpie makes its move.**

 **A nearby Nidoking walks up, raising its head as if to say ¨whats up?¨. Orange shrugs in response. The Nidoking goes ahead and plucks teh Caterpie off of Orange´s head, putting it on his own.**

* * *

A little further away from where the two were living a nice and peaceful life, some ameture pokemon rangers were swinging about branches and vines. This was perhaps about a mile and a half away by this point. The stream was located at the very, very edge of the region itself, as in this gigantic and historied region. The region of Outlandia, which has a history of shadows seeking vengence coming and gathering peacefully. This phenom can only be seen by those with only the purest of hearts.

The forest itself was on the very southern most part of the tip of the region. The rest of the region was basically a huge oval, and very wide, with obvious curvy boundaries. As so most regions would have it, but this wasnt the case. A long time ago the land was torn apart from every other region, and replaced in a random location. By that the land was founded by legendary pokemon going to battle, ending up with Arceus having to slice massive straight cuts around the pokemon who had retreated to this point, and quickly move them.

As a result, nobody can ever find Outlandia, and nobody knows about it. Nobody who doesnt live in the region itself. It is merely unreachable by any means, because techinically it doesnt exist.

However, it has became reachable, and by easy means. The shadows that bedazzle the residents of Outlandia have finally ripped apart the magical boundaries that make Outlandia unreachable...the ones that defy physics, and all else.

* * *

A bit later...

Orange and Yellow were enjoying their very long childhood compared to other humans, although they had never seen any other humans besides the opposite one. By this point both were very certain of how they loved. Right now they were only 10, and enjoyed another berry dinner, roasted from the fireplace. One Pikachu went to go grab the berry pot, dumping them into the basket.

The other Pikachu nuzzled with the girl shortly before helping her carry over the basket to where orange and Yellow were seated. Orange and yellow gave the two Pikachu who effectively served as their parents a big hug. Then they each grabbed a roasted berry, taking a bite out of it. Neither of the two effective children ate that much normally as the way they had been raised, but if they got a chance, they would dig in.

The two Pikachu grabbed an Oran berry and ate it together, ending in a romantic setting, the two parents kissing. Orange and Yellow looked at each other and they each shoved their berries into the others mouths, both of them chewing it carefully before swallowing. Orange and Yellow then looked at their parents, who were looking at them expectantly, and repeated what the Pikachu had done. Both were naturals at kissing, so the ensueing kiss was very romantic.

And for the Pikachu, who clapped silently but noticably as they kissed for the very first time, still never having spoken one word out loud, it was very satisfying.

Orange and Yellow slowly broke apart, exchanging a soft gaze before returning their attention to their paremts. Both of them motioned for them to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning.

The two get up off of the ground in a literal sense and walk out to go collect morning berries andhang out with some of the wild pokemon. One particular Nidoking went ahead and showed them how to mate.

He began by showing Orange how to masturbate in private, but Orange didnt need many more pointers, as he blushed. He knew he had been doing naughty things so he could please Yellow. Said blonde was watching, she did nothing.

After masturbation was done, Nidoking went ahead and showed them everything by example. But he did not make the moves exact, only showed the motions. Yellow and Orange both blushed after this and headed back to their den.

After they ate their breakfast, they came back outside of their den to go ahead and play with some of the wild pokemon. Some of the gamess they played were Chase with lots of different pokemon, but not too often since it was rather loud when they played it, then watching pokemon battles between some of the tougher pokemon. The there was hide and seek they played often.

Orange and Yellow got really good at these basic games, and eventually couldnt be beat. They played all morning until noon, when it was time to quietly gather berries. After that they took the back and ate lunch.

The next little time frame was for teaching english via poke-speech, and for various other subjects. The two Pikachu were always a couple who taught by example, so english was simple and easy. Orange and Yellow were taught english every day.

Then there was berry classification and information about them, which had been taught very early on. There was battle class, and today that is all that would be taught, but some interesting things would go down. The male Pikachu had some things he wanted to try out, and soon he would get the chance.

* * *

From Orange´s POV

 **I came and and took a seat on the ground, Yellow taking the seat directly next to me as usual.**

 **My effective father was fidgeting with something, and i wondered what it was.**

¨Pi. chu pi pika chu pika pi chu pi pikachu.¨ He spoke, and i widened my eyes along with Yellow

(Today i will try a bit of experimenttion on you, as in seeing if i can give you some powers.)

 **Yellow leans in and puts her face into my lap, but looks at Dad as he turns around, brandishing four metal chips, two in either hand.**

¨Pi chu pika pi chu pi pikachu chu pi pika chu.¨ He stated

(Im going to insert two of these in both of your cheeks. I had them specially tailored by that kind Gurdurr, and had the experiment approved by Audion before i tried this out.)

 **I nod, and Yellow grimaces a bit. Dad walks over to us, sticking one metal chip on my right cheek, and one on my left. He repeats this process with Yellow.**

 _...i dont feel much..woah!_

 **I feel the chips latch onto my skin, and some metal attatchments stick themselves into my cheek. Yellow had the same thing done with her.**

 _What the..._

 **And then the attacthments seemed to disappear, and the chips morphed into two red natural sacks, as i felt some electric sacks form in either cheek. I look at Yellow, who has the same bedazzled expression as i do.**

¨Pi pika pi chu chu pikachu. pi chu chu pi pika chu. Pi pika chu pi pikachu chu Pi chu chu pikachu pi. Pi pikachu chu pi pika..¨

(I also had that Reuniclus nearby do some scientific things. He inserted Pikachu DNA, which is the base of every living thing. HE said it should dissolve once it inserts the DNA, but only enough to give natural electric sacs. The Reuniclus said it might give you a Pikachu tail and/or ears as well.)

 _...so basically we were just altered genetically to achieve a freaky result?_

 **I try to release some electric energy, and barely manage to do so, slightly shocking the ground two feet in front of me. Yellow did the same thing, her attack reaching a bit longer and lasting longer, but came out slower and had less power.**

¨Pi. pika pi chu.¨

(Practice with your new powers for a little while. See what you can accomplish.)

 _Okay...will do._

 **Me and Yellow headed outside, and praticed a bit. We did split up to do this. A bit later when it was time for dinner, i had noticed Yellow had grown a big lightning shaped tail and two Pikachu ears. I hung my head in jealousy, but Yellow tapped my features too, lettingme know i had them as well. Then we headed inside our den for dinner and sleep.**

* * *

This was their simple lives.

* * *

Meanwhile in another region.

A great and powerful pokemon trainer by name of Red just beat his rival Blue for the league champion ship. Red had his pokemon entered in the hall of fame. As he headed home to say hi to his mom, regardless of the fact he literally couldnt speak, he heard of some sort of ghostly rebellion in a region newfound. He was so concerned about it that he grabbed his rival and insisted they get to a ranger academy to learn the ways of the ranger.

Blue accepted, but not just for the job, mostly so he could find Leaf.

* * *

A long time ago

When the war that founded Outlandia was fought, Arceus split the area which all but two groups of pokemon had fled to, and sealed it away with a magic barrier. The barrier protected Outlandia, but it never moved, all those who crossed its magical border were teleported to the next region instantly. Nobody ever knew it existed.

* * *

However...

The two groups fighting would play a HUGE factor in this story. ONe group consisted of Mewtwo, Machoke, Electrode, Golduck, Parasect, Ditto, Magneton, and other pokemon now banished to the cerulean cave in the Kanto region. The only other participant was lord Darkrai.

* * *

The phenom struck, the ghosts had finally worn down the magical barrier protecting the borders of Outlandia...

A couple more years later, as in seven or eight years, there are countless humans roaming the region to see what pokemon live here, to find out the history of this region and a whole bunch of stuff. A group of three teenage rangers the same age as Yellow and Orange are sent to the forest.

Yellow and Orange were once again away, but this time one Pikachu was on each humans shoulder. They stood up tall and looked about very quickly, checking for any hostile behavior. The Pikachu had managed to teach Orange and Yellow english through pokemon speech, or the language almost every ranger spoke. Yellow and Orange were deadly quiet, walking slowly forward.

* * *

From one of the three ameture rangers, by name of Leaf´s POV

I was having some fun swingint aroung on branches, although my uniform was really tight to by body, and my skirt had been torn off a bit ago, leavingme basically wearing super long leggings as my pants and underpants. Red and Blue, who in other regions were known for their reglar Pokemon battling skills, were with me.

I saw absolute darkness evvelop everything i could see, and then i saw a whole bunch of white shapes which were very clearly ghosts fly about.

* * *

From Orange´s POV

 **Holding Yellow´s hand tightly, secretly wanting to mate with her.**

 _I´ll tell her later...oh..._

 _The pikachu were right, here those rangers come..._

 **He sees everything go pitch black as a whole bunch of white shapes, and upon literally no further investigation appeared as these ghosts. The phenom had occured, and with it, one human raised in the wild became pure of heart.**

* * *

From Yellow´s POV

 **Holding Orange´s hand, also wanting to mate with him.**

 _I´ll tell him later..oh.._

 _here they come, those pokemon rangers..._

 **She too, sees the phenom, as everything goes pitch black and the ghosts appear, swirling about and making echoey noises. Yellow now knew she was pure of heart.**

 **I find Orange and do the naughtiest thing i had ever done, but not on purose. Reaching over, i found his erect length, so as they called it. I didnt stop there though, once i knew i had him i began to stroke him as if I were masturbating for him. I heard his breathing become heavier, i already liked this very much. But sensing the phenom over, i released him.**

* * *

Back from ol naughty Leaf´s POV

Im the sexiest girl in the academy. But i still had never had sex in my whole life, opting to wait until I got the prefect chance before i acted. At the moment I knew red and Blue had left my side. Whatever, the two are nothing more than friends, with epic battling records in most regions. But meanwhile i stepped slowly forwards as the ghosts that had appeared swirled about and made lots of noise and stuff.

 _Oh...why am i feeling this way...?_

 **I blush, and reach my hand down into my leggings anad relieve myself a bit. I had been feeling this insane lustful lovey feeling since i had stepped into this forest. I really wanted to masturbate for somebody, i could make him melt. But i settled quickly, feeling the phenom about to end even.**

* * *

From Red´s POV

the instant i saw Leaf walking forwards slowly and deliberatly, her eyes glowing Black and White, i bolted. I knew somehow she was a lost cause, might as well get out of here.

 **I look at Blue, and nod as i turn and run for it. Back the way I came, over twigs, leaves and fungi alike, quicklike through the forest. This would be a mad dash for my life, and all for what, getting out of here. Which i did.**

* * *

From Blue´s POV

Once i saw Red dashing, i ran after him. He always had the better instincts of us two, and we secretly respected each other.

 _I wont miss Leaf, shes a haassle sometimes. Hmph. Plus shes not cute..._

 **He doesnt doubt his thoughts for a second, following red almost like a wolf chasing down its prey.**

* * *

From Leaf´s POV

Once the weirdness was over, i found myself literally being touched by the tip of another guy´s penis. i slowly looekd up him, taking him in, big and muscular, about 6 foot tall or so, with healthy feautures. He had definately blue eyes and cute shorty brown hair. I mused he had been raised in the wild. I couldnt help but blush and touch his tip briefly, i was your naughty girl. Then i noticed the girl next to him, who smirked and watched me, clearly liking what she saw.

* * *

From Orange´s POV

When the phenom drew to a close, only one ranger remained. I could tell she was of pure heart from the way her eyes glowed. She was maybe 5 feet 8, with really long beautiful bark-colored hair. She wore some sort of clothing like a hide, which was colored like the subtance that Pikachu dad told me to stay away from, rubber. She also wore another top and unconnecting clothing the color of Pikachu´s cheeks. This girl had some attractive vhest, they were pretty big, i couldnt effectively draw my eyes away from them. But i did, and saw her blush and lightly touch my head.

It felt odd, but sort of good.

* * *

From Yellow´s POV

i let the horniness take over me. In one swift motion I forced this pretty female ranger to take all of Orange´s shaft in at once. The result was Orange gasping and blushing, turning to look at me, mouthing ¨but i love you¨. I winked at him, I only wanted something to have him a mess over.

To my honest shock, the ranger kept going, and very quickly commanded his attention. I could tell she loved me for giving her a reason to give Orange a good and solid Blowjob. She was good, bobbing her head rhythmically and using her tongue to massage every aspect of his shaft. He didnt last long, forcingher to swallow his cum after a minute or so. She then reluctantly let his shaft go.

¨My name is Leaf...i never talk...but that was fun...hehehee. what are your names?ˆ The now names Leaf asked in a quiet tone

I looked at Orange, then went first with the name thing.

¨Im Yellow.. i replied very quietly

I knew that my Pikachu parents didnt really like what they just saw me force Leaf to do, but i was wrong.

* * *

Orange´s POV

When Yellow forced the ranger to give me a blowjob, i protested. But after she winked at me, i knew she was wanting to see how good i was at taking pleasure in. I did my best, and i thought really did a decent job. I kept stroking her long hair as she eyed me. Then when i finished by cumming in her mouth, i grabbed and forced her head so she fully took my shaft in. Then she reluctantly let go after swallowing my juices.

¨My name is Leaf...i never talk...but that was fun...hehehee. what are your names?¨ She asked in a soft tone

Yellow told first, then it was my turn.

¨Im Orange...mind doing that again sometime...?¨ I asked sheepishly

She nodded her head like it was nothing

¨Sure! But first we gotta get you back to the ranger academy, or rather...oh...¨ Leaf stuttered, stopping talking

She then took us back to this so called ´ranger academy´ via flying on a large Pidgeot. it was a quick ride, and soon, we saw another girl that looked similar to Leaf walking to school. Coincendentally, this is where Leaf dropped us off, and gave us her name.

¨That´s Green, follow her.¨ Leaf said before doing something

¨Green...¨ I repeat Leaf´s words

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a doozy...look out for it!**


	2. Adjusting to Academy life!

**Annnd here we have a story sitting in my documents list that was worked on briefly and never even released. Well, i cant have that... ;( anyways, enjoy the basically all new story! Note: there will be lemons in this story, also dont be expecting frequent updates UNLESS, i get at least 1 positive review, 2 follows, OR 2 favorites, then there will be more updates.**

 **(So if you like the story enough to want more, review positively and BAM, you get more.) Enjoy now!**

* * *

Briefly from Orange´s POV

As i landed, i noticed this Green was headed to the Pokemon Ranger Academy **.** Me and Yellow hit the ground, and began to follow her. We knew we didnt have a home outside of the little stump with our Pikachu parents that we called home, but even so, we followed Green.

The school was enormous, and had everything, classes teaching anything from proper ranger attitude to all about Partner pokemon. As me and yellow entered the school, Leaf, Red and Blue enetered behind us. We hadnt even noticed them follow us inside the school.

* * *

Leaf and Red walked Yellow and Orange into the main office, and asked the secretary to see the prinicipal. She let themin instantly , and they entered her desk of operations. They all sat down, and Leaf began the explaining that would have to happen.

¨on our expedition through that forest, we found these two. They were found with two Pikachu, which we believe have raised them since they were little kids. We have the Pikachu with us as proof!¨ Leaf started with the basics

Then Blue walked in with two Pikachu, both forecedly imprisioned in a rubber netting. They shocked it repeadely regardless, but all to no avail. blue wisely shut the door behind him as he came in and sat down in the final seat available, also letting the Pikachu loose. One, the female, hopped in Orange´s lap, snuggling up, but very well wary of any people who dare harm her kid. The other, the male, hopped into Yellow´s lap, performing the same act that the female did.

The prinicpal simply nodded in understanding, knowing how big a discovery this might be for the academy and the world itself.

¨We should enroll them. Their unique heritage should prove very effective in communicating with pokemon. Plus, they have lived in the wild for their whole lives, as shown by their lack of normal clothing. they wear leaves to cover genitalia.¨ The principal suggested

Leaf was all for the idea, all three of them were. they liked the idea of two new students, especially if they could be the greatest rangers ever.

¨I say, we should be getting new clothing?¨ Orange asked, and everyone was both pleased and startled to know that Orange did talk, and knew english

Red and Blue both stood up, quietly walking towards the door, and opening it, walked out of the main office and back to their classes.

¨What are your names? I already said that mine is Leaf, and those two little pussies are Red and Blue.¨ Leaf asked once again

¨my name is Orange.¨ Orange responded

The prinicpal was already walking out herself, but not quick enough to miss out on Yellow´s name.

¨And my name is Yellow.¨ Yellow said

Leaf clapped her hands and made a happy face.

¨Well, lets go!¨ Leaf then took Orange and Yellow to her house first

* * *

At Leaf´s house

Leaf managed to find an old skirt and t-shirt of hers, and gave it to Yellow. Yellow put it on as if she knew exactly how, and then twirled around a bit, followed by a spin and a wink, aimed at Orange. Orange had a boner after that, and Leaf was unsure how to dress him.

¨Ill give you the same, but with pants and a shirt.¨ Leaf said as he handed Orange a pair of sweatpants and a red shirt

He, too put it on, and performed a similiar act of sexiness, a hip shake and giving Yellow a hump. She blushed and let a moan free, specifically to see Leaf´s reaction. Leaf smiled genually, and honestly was fine with their sexuality towards each other. They had lived together forever and werent techinically bro/sis or anything like that.

Leaf then took the two to the nearby mall once they were at least dressed in normal, non-complete country clothing. She found a cute black fancy dress in Yellow´s size, along with 6 pairs of pants, 3 pairs of shorts, 10 pairs of underwear, and then a total of 15 long and short sleeved shirts. Leaf knew it was all going to be expensive, but she had free purchases due to her scholoarship. The owner wasnt exactly heartless, and hearing Leaf´s explanation for so many clothes, found Orange clothing that matched Yellow´s in number.

He had a fancy and sexy tuxedo with dress pants, both as black as the midnight sky. She left, putting all the clothes in her car. Next, she took them back to the academy, and found them a room to stay in, with mimimal difficulty. Leaf hung all the clothes up on hangers she also had to get from downstairs in the closet. After that, Leaf was given a kiss on the cheek from Orange to show he was grateful and a hug from Yellow.

¨Thanks...should probably make sure that Red and Blue dont hate sex each other..so...bye, see ya later..¨ Leaf said exhaustedly

The door shut, and Orange and Yellow were left to explore their dorm room. It had one single bunkbed, on the left side of the 20 square foot room. A desk about the size of three school desks was in the same spot on the right side, with a lamp on the desk, and two chairs pushed in. A rug lined the middle of the room, 3 square feet in diameter. on the back wall, there was a window, on the center on the wall.

There was also two dressers, which had two drawers. upon further examination, they contained supplies like pencils, pens, and paper. Those were against the back wall.

Against the wall near the door, was the closet to the left of the entryway. To the right was the bathroom, and on the right wall, in between the bathroom and the desk, was the kitchen, with the kitchen table, four chairs, a small fridge and freezer, a microwave, and a countertop.

In some counters on the wall above the countertop fridge were plates, silverware and glasses. It was collectively the size of a small car.

* * *

 **Lemon Warning, a long and juicy one too(Lemon assortment readers please consider READING fics that the lemon is in if you like characters, etc.)**

After exploring the dorm, Yellow and Orange looked at each other, both having a glint in their eye. Orange and Yellow quietly strode over to the bed and lay down on it, both taking off their clothing. Yellow´s blonde hair was much longer and her features were much more developed since last time Orange did this with her, and so was Orange.

Yellow moaned quietly in lust, fully in the nude, caresing her now rather big bust. She sat up, her legs closed for the time being. Orange moved her hand, and leaned in to suck on her bust. Yellow moaned softly, placing her right hand on the back of his head, also soaking the bed´s covers with her lustful turn-on. They had already locked the door, so they didnt have to be interrupted. Yellow moaned a bit louder, pushing Orange away and leaning back, spreading her legs and putting them behind her head, staring at Orange with pleading eyes.

¨The lust is too much to bear...¨ Orange and Yellow said in unison

Then Orange leaned in and licked Yellow lovingly, also noting the juices that tasted pretty good. He picked up to a decent speed, like a cat lapping up water, and licked her a bit more. yellow was blushing, her left hand covering her mouth, and her right stroking Orange´s hair. Orange went a little faster, also inserting a finger to add to Yellow´s pleasure. She arched her back, moaning more, feeling her love intensify and her urges being fulfilled in the best way possible.

¨I love you...¨ Yellow whispered

Orange blushed more than he had, removed his finger, and replaced it with his tongue. He searched for the juices, and finding a plethora, lapped at them furiously, swallowing every time he got a large amount, and in the process, was causing Yellow a great deal of bliss. Yellow moaned as loud as she could without risking being interrupted, blushed deeper, and started squirming. She squirmed more and arched her back, emitting a warning.

¨Im gonna...cum!¨ She whispered in a high pitched voice

Orange went faster, and triggered Yellows release right on his tongue. He absolutely was blissful by the taste of her cum, eating it all immiadetely. The instant he got it all and was free to move back, he did so, leaning back on his hands, his length throbbing with need for attention. Orange and Yellow caught their breaths, but not before Orange told Yellow how he felt.

¨I love you more...¨ Orange whispered back

Yellow honestly thought she might melt from the sincerity of not just her words, but his. She caught her breath, then leant forwards, and showing the truth to her words, took his entire length into her mouth. Orange moaned and blushed, as her saliva began to coat his big length. Yellow willingly and lovingly bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue as she did so, creating added pleasure. Orange´s eyes were tearing up from the insane pleasure he felt, not just from the Blowjob, but from the love he had so patiently created with Yellow.

Yellow wasnt happy even with the dark crimson blush and teary eyes of Orange, she wanted him to moan to her. She went harder, Orange slamming his hand down on the covers and gripping them tightly. his grip got tighter and tighter until he let a really long and loud moan to make Yellow happy, also when he was about to cum. Yellow knew this was the case, since he moaned the same volume she did when she wanted as loud as she could without attention drawn to them.

She did a couple more head bobs, then leaned upwards, bringing her bigbust to give Orange a boobjob. He moaned softly but long as he came to her gentle caressing breast motions, and Yellow was able to collect all his cum, and let herself just melt into the moment. She ate all she could, also loving the taste of his cum.

She slowly slinked back up, and then climbed on top of Orange, who had his eyes cleched shut from all the lovey pleasure he was experiencing.

¨Im not done...¨ Yellow whispered, and his eyes crept open

She then slowly eased herself down on his shaft, letting her tightness and wetness do the work for her. Orange moaned quietly, staring up with a blissful expression at Yellow. She had the same expression, mouth slightly hung open, eyes narrrow but not closed, and a big blush, accompanied by soft moaning.

¨Neither am I...¨ Orange whispered

He thrusted into Yellow, but not hard, hard enough to cause great pleasure but not enough to make too much noise. Yellow threw her head back, using everything she could to resist bouncing furiously and relieveing all the amazing feelings she had for Orange right then and there. Orange thrust loyally, not stopping, making quiet slapping sounds. His shaft went in as Yellow was rebounding from a bounce, keeping continuous pleasure going. Wet clicking sounds accompanied Yellow, as she took all of his shaft into her, moaning softly and blushing deeper, knowing what she really wanted.

She then laid down on top of Orange, and he knew what she wanted. He went faster, hammering her hard. Instantly Yellow made a face both content and blissful as Orange was going hard, not bothering to quit the sounds. Slapping was the result, but it was quiet. Yellow kissed Orange on the lips, and he returned the kiss as both grimaced and closed their eyes. He went as fast as he could, the two nuzzling heads right before throwing them up into the air and moaning loudly in unison, cumming hard.

The two smiled at each other, and Yellow simply laid back down on Orange, closing her eyes. He stroked her long hair with all his emotions only growing in strength.

¨I just want to...make you mine...¨Orange had diffuculty describing his desires, so settled with that

Yellow giggled, then shook her booty on Orange´s penis, shaking it free.

¨You silly, you already are mine, and i am yours..¨ Yellow reminded Orange

Orange had one last question before he slept with Yellow, literal sleep and sexual sleep.

¨Can i pound your butthole?¨ He asked, not feeling any nervousness

Yellow blushed, then lowered her head as she made a very suggestive face.

¨Maybeeee...but not now..¨ With that, the two closed their eyes and fell asleep

* * *

 **This is what happens when you cant relieve hormones and you write fanfiction for fun and for the stats. If anybody liked this, tell me so, remember my promise**

 **More chapters and content IF 1 positive review, OR 2 follows, OR 2 favorites. If any happen, KABLAMO, more content.**

 **Check out Kirby´s adventure in dreamland(chap 8 for most recent content), Super Mario bros: bowser version (chapter 6 or 7, I believe for most recent content), and the pokemon chronicals: governments end, and finally, Pokemon hellfire: a devious end if you havent already.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	3. Lost in the Woods!

**Funny how oringally this was just a fic i found forgotten in my google docs, then now i turn it into what im hoping will become a powerful and popular fanfic soon enough..but enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Orange and Yellow awoke to a knock on their academy door. They jumped, startled. Leaf called into the room, and as she did so, Orange and Yellow realized they had no clothes on.

¨C'mon you two! It's time to to to class! Or well, register you for some!¨ Leaf called into the dorm room

Orange and Yellow jumped off the bed, and ran to the closet. They quickly put on some clothes, covering themselves up within a few minutes. Yellow kissed Orange on the cheek, and ran to unlock the door. Orange blushed, but ran after her.

They opened up the door, and saw Leaf standing there. She smiled warmly, waving them to come out of the dormroom.

Orange and Yellow did so only after a moment to pause and look at each other, honestly unsure whether to come out or not, as this was easily their first time coming out into the open world. It was all so sudden, but they both knew something was up.

¨Well, you guys. Actually the principal said you two should probably get used to the outside world first, like your own private house! How cool! And by private house, i mean somewhere out there in the woods outside of the academy.¨ Leaf said rather cheerfully

Orange and Yellow looked at each other once again, and shrugged. Leaf smiled and waved for the two to follow her.

They did so, and found themselves flying through the academy, seeing various parts briefly, but no other students. When the three finally emerged through the front door of the academy, seeing the scenery, Leaf smirked at them.

Orange and Yellow noticed that it was really dark outside, and both raised their hands up in a sort of defensive position just in case Leaf would try and pull something. Leaf reached into her pocket, and pulled out a capture styler, complete with the spinning disk and the phone looking controller with its blue antenna.

Yellow and Orange were at a loss for what the heck was going on, and not knowing if the device was dangerous or not, they had nothing to do but get into an obviously defensive stance in response.

¨Guys, chill. This is a capture styler, it's used to draw circles around wild pokemon.¨ Leaf said as she demonstrated, drawing a line and connecting it around Orange and Yellow

Both were in awe, but Orange reached out and touched the blue line as she circled it around a second time, breaking it.

¨If the line is attacked, it breaks and the styler takes damage. The styler levels up and grows, gaining capture power and more hit points, or the number equivalent to how many hits the styler can take before it breaks.¨ Leaf further explained

Orange and Yellow looked at each other again, now smirking. Leaf was confused, but put her capture styler away as she beckoned for the two to follow her.

¨Cmon! Follow me! I wasn't kidding about the house in the woods for you two, ya know!¨ Leaf called back to the two as she ran ahead

Orange and Yellow rather quizzically followed Leaf out into the nearby woods, but both were wary of anything dangerous Leaf may try and pull on the two. Leaf led them, sure enough, down a dirt path and to a shack, that looked very worn down. But looks are deceiving sometimes, as on the inside, it was purely cozy.

on the inside of the wooden shack, was a made queen size bed, and a room about the size, or bigger than the college dorm. Orange and yellow looked around, and saw the same features were applied in the shack as in the dormroom, although both preferred the shack already since it was sooo much quieter.

Leaf left immediately, closing the door behind the two, and the two noticed that all their clothes except for one pair had been moved here as well. Both questioned what the heck and why had happened, but for now they both hopped on the queen-sized bed together, closing their eyes and catching up on sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in another region entirely, a girl was pacing around the ground in front of her, her long black cape and shoulder length brunette hair trailing behind her. Her blue eyes stared down a monitor, telling her of the progress of something. She paced worriedly, fearing that her motives would fail her, much like some of her most respected admirals would...

¨The shadow realm´s warriors grow stronger day by day...they already wiped out an entire armada of my strongest warriors, albeit with great losses to their troops as well..¨ She mumbled to herself, kicking the ground, and a lock of hair fell apart from her black hood

it was only a moment, but another figure, crouching behind a pillar in the temple that the two were currently in, saw that her hair was not brown like he had been told.

the girl looked around to see if anyone had saw her true hair color, and despite being well hidden, she held her hand out in the direction that the other guy was hiding. She looked about the wide corrodor in front of her, noticing only a few pillars. Then she clenched her right hand, forcefully bringing the spy to her.

Her pokemon, an Altaria, rested on top of her hooded head. The spy was merely covered in a black cloak, but he was found nonetheless.

¨i don't care who you are, anyone who sees my hair color can die...¨ The girl said before choking the spy mercilessly, killing him

* * *

Meanwhile back at the academy, Leaf was just entering her dorm again after showing the two to their true home, or dorm room. She sighed and collapsed on her bed, then looked down at her crotch...

* * *

¨Kreeeeeee!¨

Orange and Yellow barely pried open their eyes, both still totally exhausted. They went back to sleep, without bothering to wonder what could make such a noise.

¨KRAWWWW!¨ THIS Time Orange and Yellow bolted up, from the sheer closeness and volume of the screech

They both sleepily ran to check the front door, slowly opening it to see what the heck was making the noise. That was a mistake.

In front of them was a magnificent blue bird, spewing ice everywhere. It krawed and kawed constantly as it did so, spreading ice around everywhere it shot it.

The problem was, the bird shot ice straight into Yellow´s face, freezing her solid. Orange had to jump out of the way of another shot to avoid the same fate. When he turned around to look at his house, he saw it completely frozen.

Panicking a bit, Orange turned around frantically, and was just in time to sidestep a beam of ice headed straight for his face. The bird was cloaked in iron armor, and had a majestic blue tail, looking like a cape as it flew around at high speeds, spewing ice everywhere.

Orange ran deeper into the woods, doing his best to dodge the ice beams. The bird didn't follow him, so he didn't venture too far, or else...then he found himself getting lost in the woods.

Orange wandered around the dark forest aimlessly, knowing he couldn't go back to the shack, or he would be frozen alongside Yellow. It rather bothered him that he couldn't, but he didn't show it. Then he saw a light in the forest, and naturally was attracted to it.

He walked closer to the light, and when he came close enough, saw it was a pokemon, one with giant fiery wings. He stared at it in awe for a moment, then realized it was either a mirage or...then the bird spewed fire at him, and he only barely dodged it.

Orange then ran around the bird, circling it, and looking over it slowly. The trees around the clearing it was settled in were all charred, Orange noticed as he ran in a circle around the bird.

It simply laid its head down and went to sleep. Orange shrugged, unknowing of the paradox unfolding as he did stupid stuff in the woods.

Orange settled down, looking around the clearing. only then did he realize he was totally lost in the woods with almost no idea where the heck he was. The area around him was all charred, from the grass beneath him, to the trees on the edge of the clearing. He turned back to face the bird, which was gone. Orange gasped at this, unsure what to make of it. he settled for he was tired and it was a mirage.

Orange had fallen asleep once he shrugged off the weird disapperaing/ reappearing trick that the fiery bird did.

Meanwhile, Yellow was frozen solid, and had watched her own brother run away from her like he didnt care to save her from her icy prison. She was unable to move very fast, but was able to walk back inside the shack once the icy bird had flown away somewhere.

Back in the other region, The girl was looking around her palace like headquarters, questioning what she was going to do now. ¨hmmm...that spy was unexpected, isnt that right alta?¨ She asked her altaria, who nodded in response

¨lord Ana, we have word that the warriors we sent to the front line have beaten down the shadow warriors. The front is secure for now..but they grow stronger by the day...what do we do?¨ A man called to Ana, who turned to face the inquisitor

Ana turned around to see her general staring her back in the eyes. But she saw something inside of his eyes, something that tipped her off that something was wrong with him.

¨Bala, your eyes...¨ Ana cut off their, quickly bringingout her sword to cut her general in half quickly, since his eyes were ridden with ghastly gray aura

Her general was about 5 foot 6, with short brown hair and wearing steel armor. His helmet looked like a knight´s. Ana sensed more than she saw he was ridden inside with a ghost soul inside of him. Once Bala was slayed, a ghastly white aura flowed out of him, cackling before disappearing.

Ana quietly watched the white spirit disappear, and looked down at her general. She knew that in order to free a person from a ghost, they would either have to be killed, or purified. And the only way to purify them was to take them to the mythical Skylands, with its crystal puzzles and such. Not an easy task, and definately not when the possessed person is trying to kill you.

¨We have GOT to find a way to get to there, maybe...¨ Ana cut off so in case any mroe spies were watching, and replaced the place in question with a general word so it wasnt obvious what their plans were

Back at the ranger academy, Leaf had finished so called ¨relieveing herself¨ standing up from her phone, and after clearing her browser history, she walked over to the window, opening the blinds for a moment. The sight before her was beyond worrying, with two legendary birds, Moltres and Articuno, flying around and spewing fire and ice everywhere. Leaf was caught staring at them in awe, not only since she had seen two legendaries in person, but because of what exactly they were doing.

Leaf stopped staring, and closed the blinds again, wondering what that was all about, but not enough to go downstairs so early in the morning. Instead she climbed back into her bed, and fell asleep in it.

Leaf stopped staring, and closed the blinds again, wondering what that was all about, but not enough to go downstairs so early in the morning. Instead she climbed back into her bed, and fell asleep in it.

* * *

 **Actually wrote than while talking to somebody else, so thats why its so compartmentalized and less detail ridden. Regardless i hope you enjoyed the chapter, which was snuck in like i said i may have to.**


	4. Megan and the Legend of the Shadows!

**Well this story has taken flight. Besides that i have little more to say but enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Orange found himself now facing down two of the birds that he saw last night and not in the best of ways. He had found an odd red device on the ground, and while toying with it, had managed to pop the very top of it off, and it was a disk like attachment. He now spun the attachment around the birds as fast as he could, but the bird were shooting ice and fire at the line.

¨Ugh..this isn't working so well..¨ Orange mumbled to himself, still being trapped in the forest

Then the birds flew away somewhere, leaving Orange behind to watch them fly away from him. He shrugged as the did so, trying to head back the way he came. He made it pretty far up the dirt path before bumping into a person, wearing a black uniform. Orange had pocketed his device thingy, which he didn't know what it was, but he knew he may be needing it.

The person was snickering to themselves, and had a Houndoom right next to them. Orange couldn't tell their gender since they were faced the other way and they wore a cape that covered their hair. The person either didn't feel Orage bump into the back of them or didn't care, as they walked away, paying him no mind. The houndoom followed its owner without question.

Orange walked after the person, following the dirt path, except for he was headed only deeper and deeper into the woods, instead of out where he had been lead. As he strayed further into the woods, he started to wonder if this forest was something more than just a school forest, seeing how deep it was proving to be.

And right when he was starting to get lost in his thoughts, letting them take Orange over, he was attacked.

¨Ranger!¨ A voice called out of the blue

Then a Raichu, with its eyes glazed in shadow grey, leapt out of nowhere and electrocuted Orange. He took the hit well seeing how his parents were basically two pikachu. He responded by whipping out the device he had found, and holding the bigger part in his hand, drew loops with it. The attachment broke free, circling around the Raichu.

It seemed confused as the top-like attachment swirled around its head, and when many loops were completed. it was encased in a blue ball. The ball popped up into the air, and when Orange refocused himself, the Raichu had ran away, leaving the person who had commanded it behind. The person was not visible from Oranges current standing place unfortunately.

¨Ugh annoying rangers! Wait..youre not a ranger, you dont have that Ranger uniform..But then why do you have a capture styler?¨ the voice was calling

Orange was using the voice to find the source, listening and figuring out where it was coming from so he could find the person who attacked him.

¨Hm..could it be that this kid found a capture styler and somehow figured out how to use it? Humph. it doesnt matter, because the shadows will take over everything!¨ The voice finished by yelling

Orange by then had figured out where the voice was coming from. It had led him to a bush, with prickly thorns. Regardless, he shoved it aside, and to his dismay, found literally nothing there. Orange gasped, wondering if it had all just been an illusion?

¨Oh, little one you seem surprised...well that shouldnt be surprising to me, and it isnt haha! I am a shadow, or a evilized and powered up version of a soul. My lord and commander has chosen me to stroll through this forest and find anybody who needs a good murdering hahahahahahah! Anyways, you dont seem to be who or what i was looking for.¨ This ´shadow´ spoke to Orange

Orange was at a loss for words, not knowing how to take all of this. He had many questions, but kept them all to himself for the time being. For a start, he couldnt even see the shadow, just the clarit of its cvoice told him he was right on top of it. After a few moments however, Orange decided answers may help him out.

¨Wiat, a shadow?¨ He started

¨Yes, like i said, the soul of a person who died, powered up and turned evil.¨ the shadow responded

Orange scratched his head, not sure what to make of this.

¨Lord and commander? Who owuld do such a thing anyways?¨ Orange asked

The shadow laughed at Orange, but did explain.

¨Oh, you must be new here or something, becuase the shadows are a long standing and ancient myth. But we are no myth...under command of our lord, known to everyone but us simply as the Shadow Lord, we invaded awhile ago. However, we had no idea that the very god of pokemon itself would be waiting for us, Arceus. Arceus is the holy lord, and very easily ripped alot of us to shreds. Arceus was unable to be taken down by any shadow form of a soul, and as such our lord faced him. But it was futile, he was ripped to shreds like all who had followed him.¨ The Shadow responded

Orange shuffled, and raised an eyebrow, now uncomfortable with this entire thing.

¨But if you had been ripped to shreds, why would you come back..?¨ Orange asked

¨Oh, quite simple actually...the power of negativity courses through us, and IS our source of power. And we had invaded for quite awhile, managing to destroy the world bit by bit until our lord told us to assault the holy temple. Then Arceus came down and ripped us to shreds with judgement. We stood no chance at all, our lord was completely annihilated, and with one simple flash of light, all of our destruction was repaired!¨ The Shadow sounded rather angry now, but Orange somehow wasnt scared

Orange drew his styler back out, and held it up into the air briefly before bringing it back down in front of him.

¨The Pokemon Rangers fought us too, seriously hindering our destruction and fixing it constantly. We were only told to assault the holy temple because the rangers had managed to communicate to Arceus. But it was too late, and before we knew it, we were completely destroyed.¨ the shadow spoke

Orange looked down at his styler, and noticed that the Shadows words were actually being displayed on the screen, and a feauture called ´text messaging´ was open, and was sending messages containing that information to somewhere. Orange looked back up after only a few seconds of looking at his styler, and then put it away.

¨Well kid. It seems that its time for you to be leaving, oh and head the way you have been going, it will help...a calamity will strike the Ranger Base soon enough ahah!¨ The shadow cackled

Orange didnt want to trust the shadow, but did so anyways, running the way he had been traveling, and noticing that the forest wasnt getting any thicker, but was steadily thinning up. Lots of trees surrounded Orange, to the point where he could only jog, even though he desperately wanted to sprint out of the forest and never return.

* * *

It took about half an hour. Then Orange finally found daylight, ...and himself face to face with a temple. He didnt get a good look at it at first, hoping to go inside of it, and not really caring what was in there since he was so tired.

Right when he was about to approach the temple, he recieved a message on his styler. Orange took the styler out, and used his fingers to tap the message. to his honest surprise, it worked beautifully, and the styler pulled up the message for him to read.

¨Hello there, i saw the whole conversationm between you and the shadow. I get that you arent a ranger, and i also can tell that you are no longer in the same region. That forest is the boundary between two regions. But, why dont you come inside the temple in front of you, i would like to meet you.¨ The message read

Orange looked up, and saw the temple. It was humongous, about the size of the ranger academy that he had been at shortly before he had to run for his life. It was made out of a white stone, and it looked sturdy. Orange, after staring at the temple in awe, walked forwards and found a door. He entered through that door, and then found himself allmost bumping into a girl clad in a black cape.

The cape covered her entire body except for her head, which was covered by a black fedora rimmed. The cape also had a collar that stretched so that her hair length and color couldnt be determined. Still, Orange could see her ratherr cold blue eyes staring at him, and she didnt look very happy.

¨so, um lady, can i pass please?¨ Orange asked politely

The cape clad figure then grabbed Orange by his shoulders, and stared him in the eyes, her own twinkling.

¨welcome...i sent you that text...and i am a girl, not a lady...im only 16..after all.¨ the girl replied

Orange looked baffled, mostly as to how she knew he was the one who recieved that text.

¨how do you even know that?¨ Orange asked in a disturbed tone

¨because i can see your styler, and you came into the temple, like the message i sent said to. Also before you ask, the temple has a security system, with cameras. So that is how i knew where you were.¨ The girl said as she let go of Orange

She spun around on her heel, walking deeper into the temple. Orange followed her, jogging to catch up to where she was walking towards. As he followed the caped girl, Orange saw that the temple was indeed very impressive, with ancient supporting coulmns made out of the same material as the outside of the temple reaching very high to the ceiling. It looked entirely untouched.

Orange followed the girl, and after a rather long walk for a building, Orange came to the only part of the temple that had been modified, which happened to be a sort of a control room. A desk the size of a balcony was before him, and the caped girl sat on top of it. There was monitors all in front of Orange behind the desk, some of which displayed camera feed, and others displayed text that Orange couldnt bother to read.

¨Hey sweety why dont you take a little relaxation time~¨ The girl that sat on top of the desk said in an interesting tone

Orange backed up a bit.

¨What? Is it my tone? oh im sorry...anyways, i should probably introduce myself. I am...well you can just call me Megan for now.¨ Megan said as she hopped off of the desk

Orange widened his eyes, somehow knowing that wasnt her name.

¨Wh-youre-¨Megan cut him off with a finger to his lips

He noticed that she wore two black arm leggings as well as a black rimmed fedora and a cape.

¨Shh...why dont you tell me your name?¨ Megan asked

Orange shuddered at Megans actions, sensing she had something he would need. But it was a fleeting sense, and Orange paid it no mind, probably just his overrun body.

¨My name is orange...i lived with two pikachu as parents,...and then three ranger academy students brought me back to the academy. After that is a blur, fiery and icy birds chasing me, that shadow, and all of the sudden im here...¨ Orange accidentally told Megan about everything

She smirked, and backed up a bit.

¨I like it, not shy. Well im Megan, and this here is the Temple of Fiore. I remade it almost entirely after that Gordor freak tried to ruin the ranger union and such...i added my own little room here...heheheee...oh, and im not a ranger myself, but i can definately help one.¨ Megan replied

Orange frowned a bit, then looked around the room, and only then did he notice that this area had a far lower ceiling and was enclosed, even having a door which was shut,

¨O..oh...but why did you bring me here?¨ Orange asked curiously

¨Hm...you seemed like you may be of use to me...¨ Megan replied

¨NUH-UH i am NOT a pawn that could ´be of use to you´!¨ Orange immiadetely replied, waggling his finger at her

Megan lowered her head, and the shadow of her fedora fell over her face.

¨Oh..? That shadow you met was definately not the only one of its kind, though...and you will definately need help if youre going to beat any of them...¨ Megan replied in a low voice, but not an angry one

Orange huffed at her, not believing it.

¨And who said anyone had to beat thse things?¨ Orange asked Megan in a rather grumpy tone

She lifted her head up and threw her cape back, revealing a stunning body that left Orange speechless and grabbing back his focus by way of shaking his head.

¨Maybe you will reconsider...or need i to convince you? Besides, what that shadow said was true. A long time ago, those shadows were created from souls of the deceased by the ´Shadow Lord´. They invaded the regions of Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, and a fourth region, known simply as the Origin fields, since it was where all life started. The shadows attacked there first, and the native wild pokemon were unable to fight back simply because they didnt know how to. So they were possessed, under the control of these shadows, much like the Raichu you captured and freed. The shadows destroyed what they could, making a giant mess of the ecosystem and the region itself.¨ Megan explained

Orange was simply listening to her now, quietly wondering how she knew so much about this. But at the back of his mind, he was thinking about the body he saw under that cape, which he liked alot. he let that get the better of him, beginning to stare off into space. Megan snapped her fingers, bringing him back.

¨Hm, whats the matter, you were zoning off...maybe it was what i showed you earlier?¨ Megan asked with a smirk

Orange blushed, and tried to deny the truth.

¨N-no! It was, ju...the shadow said the same thing.¨ Orange grasped for an excuse, but failed

Megan stepped closer to Orange, and lifted his chin up with her black glove-clad hand.

¨I know you liked that...stop lieing to me, i dont like that...¨ She told him

Orange blushed harder, and stared into her blue eyes, unable to contain himself now.

 _That was definately a sexy body, that chest was big...and the shape in the hourglass...oh jeez im getting pervy now..._ Orange thought to himself

¨But the shadows couldnt destroy the holy lands for long, as the legendary pokemon Dialga reversed time, to before the shadows had attacked. Then Palkia sent them elsewhere, to the regioons of Fiore, Almia and Oblivia. So instead the Shadows picked up there, repeating the process and destroying it entirely. At the time, there were weapons, such as the sky forretress. The shadows made the forretress all by themselves, making it so they could take their revenge on the three legendary pokemon. All the while the other shadows destroyed Fiore and Almia, making it all a mess. Pokemon Rangers did not exist yet, so they were unstoppable...¨ Megan further explained

Orange was shifting uncomfortably now.

¨So...¨ Orange found himself at a loss for words

¨They took the forretress back to the holy lands, and then Arceus came down, touching his creation at the Holy temple. He used judgement on the forretress, taking it completely down and ripping apart every shadow in it, which was the majority. He then freed all the pokemon under a shadows spell, and caused those pokemon to rip their previoius possessors apart. Finally Arceus banished the shadows to the distortion world, and they would never be seen again.¨ Megan finished

Orange looked rather startled.

¨Sweety...you know...ive seen them recently...¨ She whispered in Oranges ear

Orange shivered, almost unable to take having her whisper in his ear.

¨A...are you one!? That would explain why you know so much!¨ Orange called out

¨No...but i myself played a role...but in their return..so about 300 years ago, they struck again, this time bringing new units to the table. They had made Super shadows, using twice the evil and power on just one soul to make it more powerful. They made these super shadows the commanders. And this time they were after the ancient relics, not destruction. They thought that if they managed to get ahold of ancient relics that they could control everything, and destroy it all. The first attack was here, as they aimed for the power over Entei. At the time i was here, and i fought them off. They flew away.¨ Megan took a breath after a long speech

¨Wait, but if you played a role in an invasion 300 years ago! how is that even possible!? And how would you know what happened in ancient times!?¨ Orange asked incrediously

Megan sighed, and sat down on the floor, holding her head in her hands.

¨Well...right when we appraoched the final battle, with the Shadow Lord, i was frozen in ice by a pokemon called Darkrai. I still dont know why it did that, but needless to say, it was right here at this temple, and it took about 300 years to unthaw me. So all the remodeling i did was recently...and as for the original, i was told of this when i fought by the side of those now dead 300 year old pokemon rangers...¨ Megan looked up slightly as she said all of that

Orange softened up his gaze, but still had plenty of questions for her.

¨So you set up base here...oh, okay..¨ Orange replied

Megan unexpectedly hugged Orange and brought him to the desk, bending him over it.

¨Hehehee...im surprised you listened that long...but...i must say that after 300 years of being stuck in ice, its nice to see a cute boy like you...¨ Megan said in a whisper

Orange struggled in her grasp, knowing that she may try something.

¨Pl..please dont...¨ Orange protested

Megan ignored him, and reached a hand into Oranges pants, finding his shaft and stroking it gently. Then she whispered in his ear again, but this time in a husky tone.

¨You want my body hehe...and why are you protesting..you know you want it..¨ Megan whispered, and Orange honestly couldnt argue very well with that

He relaxed a bit, and enjoyed her gentle pleasuring.

¨B..but i hardly...k-know you..¨ Orange stuttered as he felt his pants be slipped off of him

Megan didnt seem that bothered by this, however.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Orange had registered having a nice round of oral sex with Megan, and was now sitting on top of the desk while she looked at her monitors. He was tired and bored, when Megan called out to him.

¨Hope you didnt make too many friends at that ranger academy, because its going up in flames right now!¨

* * *

 **First off, fuck you doc manager, i had a legit lemon there, but it erased it *sighs***

 **anyways, new character, a twist...**

 **what next? stay tuned to find out!  
AEROMENCA OUT!**


	5. Temple Collapse and the metal switch!

**finally updating this again haha. as I've played through the original and am pretty deep into the second of the ranger games, I think I can make this work.**

 **enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Orange was stunned at Megans words, not knowing what had happened or who caused the academy going up in flames, but he knew it was bad.

"Orange. You must become a Pokémon ranger right now..or else the world is doomed..Do you know anything about being a ranger?" Megan said in a dire tone as she turned around, placing her hands on Orange's shoulders.

Orange nodded, and spoke for once.

"..yes..i saw the books in the ranger academy..i read up on them in secret." Orange replied

Megan nodded her head, and pointed to the exit. Just then, the ground started to shake violently, causing Orange to bolt for the entrance at top speed, not bothering to check what Megan was going to do or anything. As he ran towards the entrance of the temple, the rumbling increased in ferocity, and Orange felt it.

 _A giant crack is forming right underneath the temple! This is likely gonna be the end of the temple, and before I can even figure out what the crap this thing is used for...oh well...what matters most is saving myself at the moment..._ Orange thought to himself as he ran, finally reaching the entrance of the temple

Orange continued, barging right through the temple doors, and running right from there, looking behind him briefly to see the temple he was just in collapsing in on itself.

 _I don't have time to worry about that now, I have to get away from here...ill work from there..._ Orange thought, running as fast as he could

He ran so fast he couldn't really see what he was running through, or at least he didn't care. He unknowingly was running right to the source of the incident.

After Orange had been running barely five minutes, he stopped to catch his breath. Looking behind him, all he could see was grass, for a long way, and in the distance, a collapsed building.

 _I wonder if Megan got out of there alive..._

Sighing, Orange looked around him, noting he was in the middle of a huge grassland. All he could see was grass, until he looked down in front of him. There was a metal switch in front of Orange, with a pothole like thing underneath it. The grass around the formation was tall enough to conceal the opening, but not quite tall enough to stand out from the rest of the grass.

 _Hm? what's this..this is odd..._

Orange flipped the metal switch, and the pothole like thing underneath it sprung open. Underneath it was a staircase, which Orange climbed down.

 _This is definitely not normal..lets see what's down here then.._

Orange reached the end of the ladder, and climbed down to a dark underground chamber. Looking around, he noted two pathways heading either left or right from where he had entered, and that they were dimly light with lights. Orange narrowed his eyes, wondering just what the heck was going on down here, and why this was in the middle of a grassland.

Before he knew what was going on, a group of people clad in midnight black uniforms with a dark purple 'TS' logo ran by him. Orange just barely managed to duck into the small corner of tunnel where the ladder ran down into before the people ran past, just barely dodging their sight.

* * *

Meanwhile Yellow was busy running through the same grasslands that Orange had just ran through, with her blonde hair streaming behind her.

 _ugh..that was not cool of Orange...leaving me after I got frozen by that stupid bird..luckily I was able to see which way he went before I passed out in that icy prison..._ Yellow thought to herself as she ran

Yellow had not noticed the collapsed building, as she had ran a different route through the forest and as such had emerged in a completely different location, but still near the massive grasslands. She huffed, slowing down and stopping to catch her breath, as she had been running for a pretty long time. Then she noticed the random open ladder in front of her.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed down the ladder, and was stunned to see what she saw.

* * *

 **Sorry that's actually it for right now. I hope you enjoyed the short chapter.**

 **Aeromenca out! Don't forget to read my profile for a juicy goal!**


End file.
